


iriwa

by enmourne



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, another work i may or may not come back to do more of, jumin route stuff but like different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmourne/pseuds/enmourne
Summary: “Don’t be like that now. Answer honestly and it’ll all be fine. If you don’t. . .” He trails off momentarily, pressing closer against her. “I’ll have to punish you. Do you want that, hm? Ah but you might. Should I cage you like your Chairman-to-be did?”





	iriwa

**Author's Note:**

> i started this basically forever ago and forgot, one of a million fics i've started but dunno if i'll ever finish entirely...life just be like that sometimes.

Unknown grips her wrist roughly, twisting her arm behind her back to still her escape attempts. He clicks his tongue disapprovingly and she can feel his face pressing into the long length of her dark hair.

“Looks like someone has lost a pet. What a shame,” he murmurs before he grasps at her hair, pulling hard enough to force a pained cry from her. “Now tell me, were you stupid enough to come alone, hm? Which one of them brought you here?” He’s smiling as he speaks, pausing to glance around excitedly. When she fails to answer, he tugs even harder on her hair, but she clenches her jaw and wills herself silent. He frowns now and his grip tightens in agitation. “Don’t be like that now. Answer honestly and it’ll all be fine. If you don’t. . .” He trails off momentarily, pressing closer against her. “I’ll have to punish you. Do you want that, hm? Ah but you might. Should I cage you like your Chairman-to-be did?”

“Stop,” she manages despite her throat tightening with fright. Her courage surges at the mention of Jumin, an irrational instinct to protect him even in this situation. “Don’t bring him into this.”

“Do you like him that much?” His voice drops lower, annoyance rapidly blossoming into anger. “He’s supported that traitor, that redhead, all of them! He’s no better.” When she tries to jerk herself free of his embrace, he pulls her back so roughly her teeth clack together loudly. “It’s okay,” he seems to mumble to himself. “I’ll teach you better. I’ll show you and here. . . Here we can set you free from them. You’ll never have to fall for another lie ever again.”

She glances around nervously before picking up on a familiar sight. She doesn’t know if she should be thankful or worried. She wants to be free of this terrifying stranger but not at the cost of someone else’s safety.

“MC! Did you. . .” Yoosung’s words slow to a stop, alarm spreading across his features in an instant. When their eyes meet she quickly begins to shake her head, trying to discourage him from approaching. However, his presence is noted immediately.

“There’s our little mouse!” He calls out like a song and smiles widely. “But there can’t be just one, no. RFA’s princess couldn’t have been escorted by one little mouse. Who else came along?”

Yoosung is frozen in place, still staring wide-eyed at what’s in front of him. _I know once the situation hits you, you’ll do well._ Those words swell up in his head, trying to block out all fear. He clenches his fists.

“This really is the hacker’s headquarters.” Yoosung tries to stand straight. “Let go of her! What do you have against the RFA anyway?”

“Yoosung,” she begins, struggling to hear herself over the sound of her own rapid heartbeat. “Go!”

The stranger snickers at her plea and Yoosung remains rooted to the spot, mind racing with choices. “I-I’ll go get Seven! Don’t you hurt her!” He stumbles backward yet can’t force himself to look away from her.

An unsettling, giddy sound bubbles out of him at that and his grip on her loosens as excitement takes over. “You brought that disgusting redhead with you! I. . . I-“

She sinks to the ground and from his grasp, catching him off-guard. He hisses something incoherent, one hand disappearing into a pocket as the other lunges out to catch her. She trips, and he stumbles after her.

“Yoosung, go!” She cries out, trying to scramble to her feet. He finally adheres to her, turning to run unsteadily in the direction of both the car and Seven. Before she can manage to get up and after him, the stranger steps roughly on her ankle. The painful shock it sends through her causes her arms to go weak beneath her and her escape attempt is cut short once more.

She forces herself to turn over, trying to push herself as far away from this man as possible. He watches her with a sharp gaze that puts her every nerve on edge, brandishing a small blade now.

“Bad, bad girl,” he murmurs as he flaunts the blade and she can’t help but still beneath the threat of sharp steel. “Didn’t I tell you to behave?”

“I-“ Her chest heaves. “I will- If you leave them alone.”

He cradles his face but that manic laugh still slips between his fingers. “Do you think you’re in any position to bargain? A-Ah, our noble princess. ” He looms over her and cocks his head to one side, his mouth setting into a sneer. “V did this, didn’t he? Instilled that nonsense into your empty little head- but don’t fret. I’ll do as you ask just this once, for this moment. . . If you come with me.”

She stares at his outstretched hand. _Liar, liar, liar!_ Her mind protests and yet her resolve trembles at his offer. Jumin, Yoosung, Seven, all of the RFA. If she can protect them for just this moment, no matter how futile, shouldn’t she? Would they understand?

“Do. . . Do you promise?” She asks softly, knowing she can’t trust a single word from this madman’s mouth.

“Yes,” he replies with a broad smile, knowing he has captured his winning piece. “I promise."


End file.
